


Merlin

by Lady_Rhey



Series: All the Kings Men [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: My poetry is rusty so bear with me.  Also if you like fantasy and can tolerate erotica, check out my original story Blood Wars: The Elder Cycle.  I would love feedback ;)





	1. Meeting Master

My clairvoyance has shown me the world as it was most fated to be, but only two events never appear.  The first is my true death.  The second, the nature of the dark figure the Dragon of Time Skellig spoke of in my moments of enlightenment when I ride the waves of fate itself separated from my body in meditation. 

 

All I knew was they would bear the mark of the falcon in a place where the sun met the moon south of where the Gardens of Eden bore fruit.  They would also be the one fated to grant me humanity. 

 

It was still infuriating time seemed to stop wherever that figure emerged.  It was as if time itself didn't know what course fate would take.

 

"Merlin!  Are you coming?  The new recruits have arrived and will be scheduled to make their summoning.  We should go down to meet them!"  Romani yelled breaking my concentration. 

 

I sighed lazily.  The only thing that had kept me in Chaldea at HQ was Roman's fascinating work and the ability to teach magic to a plethora of recruits. 

 

Though I held myself to no one "experience", I found the lives and minds that inhabited HQ left me entertained well beyond expectations.  Most mages were fresh young minds easily malleable to fates course.  I enjoyed toying with their ideas of love and life, at least until they bound to a servant who claimed all their attention. 

 

Such selfish creatures humans. 

 

"We gotta leave now Mer if you want to see anything!"

 

So I got up from my bed of pillows and came downstairs to follow Roman to Orientation.

 

————————————

 

When we arrived, I was impressed with the crop.  They ranged, per usual, in all shapes and sizes, including the men.I hadn’t given much thought to, or really cared about, sexual orientation.It was a human convention that had no bearing on attraction.Over the course of history I had been with both men and women in kind, finding ultimately women to be more self serving and varied in their emotions for my taste. 

 

Regardless, as my eyes slowly scanned the crowd they stopped on a particular cloaked figure.My curiosity peaked, I tried sending currents of air around their hood to casually flutter it down, but as the current reached it, it parted as if bending around a solid structure. 

 

An intrigued smile curled my lips.This one was abnormally strong in magic. 

 

I continued testing their barrier with magic until finally they moved to the podium to introduce themselves.My pulse raced and my hands gripped the railing slightly in anticipation as two feminine hands reached up and took the sides of the hood, bringing them down to reveal a woman in her mid 30’s with hair the color of red and brown agate and eyes of the clearest blue grey.She wore white sapphires on her ring finger and platinum bracelets with various charms and runes on her arms that tinkled as she moved. 

 

Then there was the smell of sulfur.The kind you only smell around a dragon.It made me shudder with its familiarity, though I had never seen her in my life. 

 

I watched in wonder as she cleared her throat and stated her name. 

 

“I am Rheylia Liyerin.Rhey for short.I come from the village of Tagoth and am a master of Arcane Magic.I look forward to......”

 

With each syllable of her name the dark image Skellig showed me in my mind pulsed and I knew she had the key to my broken future.Vaulting over the railing I land in front of her and take her hand, finishing her sentence for her.

 

“.....working with me?Excellent my dear.”I kiss her hand and then rise to look at Roman.“Dr.can you please set up a contract between us?I feel Rhey and I have a lot we can learn together.”

 

Then I tuck her hand into my elbow before leading her out of the auditorium, much to the chagrin of many a recruit. 

 

There were many chances in life one could let pass, but the taste of her sulfuric scent, the aura of her magic, and the electricity in her eyes as she looked at me when I landed at her feet told me she was a force time could not contain.She could lead me to one fork in my future and possibly to the greatest secrets humanity had to offer. 

 

“So to whom am I pledging my allegiance to?”Her voice was clear and melodic with a tinge of sarcasm as we walked back to the mage apartments. 

 

I stop and face her.“I am known as Merlin my lady.The Magus...” then I conjure up a white rose and hand it to her “...of flowers.”

 

She smiles and takes the rose.“It seems your reputation for being a man that preys on human emotion proceed you then.It will be a pleasure working with you Magus of the One True King.”Then she removes her arms slowly as she raises her hood and walks through the door of a bottom level apartment. 

 

She would be my greatest anomaly I felt as I reached out my magic to taste the traces of hers. 

 

They smelled of planer aether, the essence that filled the dream realm.It was a magic he knew intimately and the one magic I could not possess.Being part Incubus I could not wield the magic of the very thing that helped create me for fear it would destroy my very existence. 

 

Arcane magic (also known as time magic) formed by drawing magic from the planes of time and dreams, present in all things as it aged, to create solid manifestations of light that the caster could manipulate for attack or enhancement. 

 

Her magic was a familiar caress and it drew me

through her door without a second thought.No woman had ever made me seek her presence like Rhey was doing now and I found myself enthralled.If her power was as great as I thought, she would rival even Vivian.The though brought heat to places deep inside me.Her power could easily become a drug that I could not resist.I would have to tread carefully. 

 

She was dressed in a tight black tunic tank and float black silk pants when I came through the door.Her hair was in a high pony that cascaded over her shoulder and half way down her breast.....whose small nipple was erect due to the slight chill in the room and no bra that I could tell. 

 

Her hips swayed slightly as she walked barefoot up to me with a ceramic cup of tea in her hand.She took a step before coming to stand in front of me.Without shoes or a cloak she was broad of shoulder, large of breast and hip and 5’6” give or take. 

 

“Why don’t you relax Mer.”She said with a knowing smile as she placed the mug down on the mage table she created beside me.“This is

your home now as well too.”Her hands came up and began unclasping my cloak, letting it fall to the ground as her fingertips caressed up and over my shoulders before sliding down my toned arms. 

 

“I can see why the women love you.So sincere of voice and body.”Her hands then trace up my shoulders as one reaches up and releases my hair, which was partially held in a clasp.“So beautiful.Almost as much so as your face, though not nearly as dangerous.” 

 

Then her hands tangle in my hair as she pulls me down into a kiss. 

 

I instinctually wrap my arms around her waist as my lips kiss back.I can taste her magic on her lips and it is as sweet as it is forbidden.A small moan escapes me as I try to pull away, but her tongue slips between my lips inviting me to indulge in the recesses of her soul. 

 

I cannot resist the temptation.My fingers slip under the edge of her tank to touch the naked flesh of her back as I suck on her tongue and bite her lip, drawing magic from her body through my touch. 

 

I soon find myself intoxicated, unable to pry myself away, but as my hands begin to wander lower than her back and my lips travel down her neck she is gone and my arms hold air as I look like a fish out of water with my mouth open and arms going limp. 

 

A giggle comes from my right and I turn to give her a shocked look. 

 

“Did my blink scare you little mage?I’m so sorry.Couldn’t let you indulge too much.I only go all out with those I love.Guess it’s just the tip for you then.”Then she winks and walks into her room before closing the door. 

 

Only fate would give me the one woman and magic I couldn’t possess in the same package. 

 

I smile as I take her mug and finish her tea.Bitter like her humor, leaving a bad taste I your mouth if you didn’t understand cause and effect or the nature of order. 

 

She would be worth bonding to even if she never lead him to the fate he so wished to reveal.He liked a challenge, especially when it was one he couldn’t easily win.


	2. Happy New Year

"So, my dear, are you doing anything tonight seeing as it is New Year's Eve?"Merlin mused as he traced runes in the miniature Zen garden placed on the table in front of him.......with his magic......as he sat on the couch 18" away.

 

"Do you ever get tired of being a show off?It's so unbecoming of a master of your said caliber."I said with slight disdain.

 

"If I had known it bothered you I would have left you messages sooner just so I didn't visibly bother you with it but you still knew I was trying to push your buttons."  He said as he spelled out demon in Gaelic.

 

"There is still time for me to receive a REAL servant right?"  I asked exasperated. 

 

"There is, but I doubt Roman would grant your request.  He has quite a fondness for me and my human interests.  He was quite surprised I wished to bond with anyone seeing as I am not a true Heroic Spirit."

 

"How unfortunate.  Well it could be worse I guess.  I could be stuck with an Alter."

 

"That is true, though Alter Arthur is still integrally the King of Camelot as many know him.  He just sees things through darker eyes and gets along a little too well with Morgaine for my taste."

 

"Is that so?Is there anyone's life you don't meddle in?"

 

"Yours.It would see I cannot see what the fates have in store for you.That is what so intrigues me about you."

 

"The one time it doesn't pay to be an anomaly."I grumble and Merlin laughs. 

 

"Speaking of anomalies, you never answered my question."Mer inquires inquisitively.

 

"Which question was that?You ask so many I lose track of the ones I don't ignore outright."

 

"What your plans for tonight were at midnight."

 

I sigh."If you must know, I was planning to visit the Astral Plain and watch the souls caught by time re-enter the life cycle as aether.It's a sight that rivals the Aurora Borealis in beauty.I do it every year as a way to pay homage to the mana I am given and the mana I have used."

 

"I have heard of such a phenomena, but regrettably cannot see it myself."

 

"Well what do you do on New Years Eve then?"

 

"I never spend it in one place twice if I can help it, thought the last several years here I have spent it with Roman as he gets uproariously drunk and hits on 'all the pretty girls' though half the time it's guys he mistakes as girls."

 

I bust out laughing.  "I take it that it's more amusing than you let on.  I don't see you putting up with things for the sake of being kind."

 

"It is true I do not.  Lacking human compassion and a wide range of human emotions, I see no point in engaging in something that doesn't amuse or benefit me somehow."

 

"Well feel free to let me know when you tire of me so I can get a real spirit whose more useful than a toddler."

 

"I'll have you know my teaching skills are the best you will find.I am incredibly good at educating."

 

"I have yet to see such skills.  All I see you do is lounge around here or provide moral support for Roman."

 

"Classes haven't started yet. We just got through Orientation.  Remember, Arthur spent his entire teen years training to be king with a little teaching from me here and there and he is easily the best swordsman and most well rounded gentleman you will find."

 

"Clearly most of that wasn't courtesy of you.  I'd say he was more a product of his time."

 

Merlin sighs. "Time.....the one thing we can't escape."

 

"And the one thing you apparently can't always see through."

 

For the first time in recordable history Merlin scowls and this time I burst out laughing.  "Awww did I hit a nerve?  It must be ever so hard to find something you are incapable of doing."

 

"I'm beginning to think, despite the kiss, you really don't like me."

 

"According to you, and most of history, there is nothing not to like."

 

"Me, history, and most of the women at HQ."He smirked but I just rolled my eyes.

 

"You know jealousy doesn't suit you my dear."

 

"Why would I be jealous.I have no desire to be wanted by random men.I'd much rather be swept off my feet by a gentleman with a little flare."I smile softly before sighing.

 

"Is that so?"He stops playing with the sand and stands up."Maybe I can help you with that then.

 

The room suddenly goes dark before it is littered with stars and planets as they rotate the room.

 

"Each turn is what the heavens look like on New Years Eve into New Years Day over the lifetime of the world."

 

I have to admit, the sight is breathtaking.

 

"Come sit, I will tell you the story of the world from the perspectives of the heavens."

 

I look at him skeptically as he sits on the couch with one leg crossed and an arm extended out casually requesting my closeness with only a hint of a smile.

 

After a few moments I acquiesce and sit next to him, letting my body curl into his side.

 

For the next hour before midnight he shows me the movement of the constellations, the life and death of stars and the birth of the people fated to change the world. 

 

Then, as if planned to the second, he takes my chin and turns it towards him.

 

 

"And this..." he snaps his fingers "....is what the sky looks like now as the new year turns as I sit next to the brightest star to fall to earth." 

 

Then he kisses me softly and I can't help but blush, though I hope the light of the stars that surround us in this beautiful illusion hide my embarrassment and the fact I just might like this detestable Mage I have been stuck with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poetry is rusty so bear with me. Also if you like fantasy and can tolerate erotica, check out my original story Blood Wars: The Elder Cycle. I would love feedback ;)

Though it had been subtle, Merlin had noticed that Rhey’s magic hadn’t been as vibrant as it had been when they first entered into a contract.Where her magic used to shimmer and crackle, enlivening very air around it, now it traveled like a lazer in slow motion, leaving trails of light but no lasting impression.When he asked her about it, she said she hadn’t noticed but he knew that was a lie. 

 

She had also seemed to avoid him while he was teaching.Where he would go and visit her from time to time in class, she would walk out of her way to prevent herself from going near any place he was during class. 

 

It was actually quite frustrating, especially considering he hadn’t done anything shameful since binding with her.Sadly it hadn’t seemed to help. 

 

He speculated the lessening of her magic directly related to her emotional level, and now that classes had started and they had less time together she was feeling more insecure even if she refused to admit she liked him romantically.

 

That left him only one choice.

 

My Dearest Galileo,

 

You are the ruler of my heaven

My star of the North

You have emblazoned my desire

And sated my curiosity

 

The wings your magic has drawn

As they encircle my soul in their feathery embrace

Has taught me of the topography of the world

Bringing dimension to my superficial existence

 

The stars in your eyes as they rotate around the axis of your heart

Has put my love on repeat as it sings of complexities only it can comprehend.

 

You are the dark to my light

Blending perspective as, with two pendulums at opposite ends,

We cross paths only when we crash together

A comet as it plummets across the abyss

Of a world restricted by nature’s laws and mans idiocity

 

Your wit defies logic

Your beauty defies the Golden Rule

You resist and attract in equal measure

As I gravitate towards and away from you

Missing you entirely

Your emptiness a void even religion can’t explain

 

Why do we revolve away from each other

Instead of rotating against one another?

Why do we phase out

When we should phase in?

Will you continue to imprison your heart and soul

To the rumors and heresy of others

As they bolster their own inadequacy

As they phish for validation amongst their own lies and half truths?

 

You are the fire of my sun

You are the axis of my soul

You are angel that became my muse

As I tested your truth with the wind of my curiosity

 

I have denied all truths but yours

Beheld only your glory as I champion your existence

Bringing to light your effervescence

As it ensorcels me from dawn til dusk

 

Because of you I will always gauge the falling of my heart against the pitch with which it sings as it falls deeper in love with you.

 

You are my metronome

My internal symphony

That plays the music my magic comes to life with

No one will resonate the way you do

No one will hold my heart

The way your eyes do when they look at me at first light

 

Become the black hole I never come back from

And the star that dies in the glory of its own destruction as it blazes the brightest before it ceases to be.

 

For I cannot exist, without the truth that escapes your lips

Or the fire in your loins that enraptures my inner demons

 

Sate me

Love me

Lie with me

Die out with me

 

Become my paradise

The living Eden

For the labyrinth of your love

Holds the secrets of the universe

 

And I wish to part the waves

As we recreate the world in our ecstasy.

 

Your beloved,

Emrys

 

Was it too much?Probably.Was he over the top?Was the sky blue?

 

He wouldn’t let her continue down the path she tread.Her magic was life itself and without it, she became dull, not of person but of passion. 

 

The moments they shared made the world brighter, the future clearer.Though there were parts he still couldn’t see, her image in his future began to fill

In some gaps.She was the answer and her magic was the key, but their love is what bound them and if it diminished, so too did she.

 

She was his Girl with the Pearl Earring.Her image would be radiant for now and for always.

 

As he poured the pounce on the ink, written on old parchment in his best calligraphy, he smiled. 

 

She would be moved or he would rewrite heaven itself. 

 

Rolling the dried parchment after shaking off the pounce, he placed his wax hawk seal on it and placed it on the zen garden he loved to write on knowing she always checked it.

 

To live is to love, to love is to live.

 

He walked out the front door with a smile.If nothing else he would ha e a great story for Romani after she beat the crap out of him.

 

A win win really. 

 


End file.
